El llamado de la sangre
by LaDy Of ThE ABC
Summary: Despues de 40 años de abandonar a Bella, Edward y los Cullen se mudan para empezar de nuevo. Al entrar al colegio se encuentra con una chica identica a su amor, mismo rostro, misma personalidas y hasta el mismo olor pero ...no es SU Bella. B X E
1. EL ACCIDENTE

**El llamado de la Sangre **

**(The Blood Calling)**

**1.- El accidente**

Un lujoso Mercedes Negro se estacionaba en una estación de gasolina. Justo detrás se estaciono una fila de autos aun mas ostentosos. Un brillante BMW rojo, un Porsche amarillo, un imponente Jeep Rojo, y por ultimo un flamante Volvo Gris. De cada auto se bajaron los seres mas hermosos que pudiera existir en la tierra, o por lo menos eso pensaba el despachador de gasolina, que no podía dejar de mirarlos deslumbrado.

- UFFFF! Ya me estaba preocupando, mi carro casi llegaba en reserva− dijo el mas grande y fornido de los… ¿seres?.

- Bueno Emmet, sino hubieras venido jugando carreritas con Alice durante 3 horas, no hubiéramos tenido que parar tan pronto- le menciono con antipatía el que a simple vista parecía el mas joven de todos.

- Si, cualquiera diría que son unos adolescentes irreverentes- dijo con voz petulante la más hermosa de aquel extraño grupo - por su culpa Carlise tuvo que tomar la delantera para calmarlos y por lo mismo veníamos a paso de tortuga, me maquille y me peine como 30 veces, jure que iba a morir de desesperación.

Mientras discutían, se les acerco una mujer, apenas unos cuantos años mayor que los chicos y con voz maternal les riño:

− Ya niños, por favor deje de discutir, saben que a su padre le disgusta. Ya ha cargado gasolina, así que nos adelantaremos ¿ok?.

¿Padre? Pensó el despachador, observando con mayor interés al joven que le preguntaba cuanto seria por la gasolina. Solo se veía unos 5 o 6 años mas grande que ellos.

− No se retrasen – siguió Esme− Por cierto, Jasper y Robbie ya tardaron mucho, ¿no creen?

− Venían detrás mío – Menciono Edward − y también venían jugando carreritas −con un tono de voz de enfado– esas motos no me agradan en lo absoluto, y de verdad que el chico solo aprende cosas malas – refunfuño.

− Bueno Edward no es su culpa que tu concepto de "cosas malas" este un poco pasado de siglo− le dijo Alice, las mas pequeña, enrollando los ojos− y que además no le tengas paciencia para enseñarle a tocar el Piano – le siguió con tono burlón − y déjame decirte que el chico pone todo su esfuerzo para complacerte pero tu…− en ese momento Alice callo y desenfoco los ojos, señal de que estaba teniendo una de sus visiones.

− Oh No!! No puede ser, no El!− gimió, mientras todos se ponían a la expectativa.

− ¿Qué sucede Alice? − dijo con suma preocupación Esme − ¿Les va a suceder algo a mis niños?

Conmocionada Alice movió la cabeza y al mismo tiempo Edward, quien ya había leído su mente, contestaba con una profunda mirada y el ceño fruncido

– No a ellos no… un pareja va a tener un accidente en la carretera y ellos trataran de salvarlos , pero – su voz se volvió un susurro preocupado– Rob no podrá contenerse al olor a sangre! Tenemos que ir a buscarlos rápido antes de que suceda, Jasper no podrá solo y además…– Arrugo mas el ceño − ¿Cómo lo conocen Alice? ¡No bloquees tu mente!

−Edward −murmuro Alice con voz de ultratumba – va a pasar en cualquier momento, no hay tiempo de explicaciones, tenemos que darnos prisa!!

El le devolvió una mirada de exasperación, pero no perdió mas el tiempo y rápidamente se subió a su carro y arranco, los demás hicieron lo mismo. Esme alcanzo a su esposo, que le devolvió la misma mirada de preocupación que tenia ella en los ojos.

− Vamos linda, escuche todo, ellos van a estar bien no te preocupes – le dijo Carlisle mientras le daba un beso en la frente y le abría la puerta del carro

El despachador no salía de su asombro, como pudo el supuesto padre escuchar todo si aquellos chicos hablaban demasiado rápido y en susurros, solo alcanzo a oír de otros dos hijos mas y un accidente. – Vaya − pensó – será mejor que llame a la patrulla para que revise la zona…

Carlisle vio a lo lejos los carros orillados y rápidamente estaciono el suyo y abrió la cajuela para sacar su maletín; Esme corrió a ver a sus hijos y lo que vio le hizo pegar un gritito.

Emmet y Rosalie tenían sujetado a Robbie e intentaban meterlo al Jeep, mientras el luchaba salvajemente contra ellos y les tiraba mordidas y arañazos. Mientras tanto Alice se encontraba arrodillada junto al cuerpo de una mujer, quien al parecer había perdido la vida porque no escuchaba latir su corazón. Pero lo que más le impacto es ver a Edward con el cuerpo rígido, las mandíbulas y los puños apretados siendo detenido por Jasper, observando detenidamente al hombre que se encontraba herido en la carretera.

− ¿Edward…? – Le pregunto al mismo tiempo que este le lanzaba una mirada, y lo que vio en los ojos de su hijo la aterro bastante. Sus ojos negros como el carbón que solo podían significar una cosa. Una sed profunda.

– Carlisle – grito Esme, como un reflejo humano a su desesperación, porque ella bien sabia que el desarrollado oído de su esposo vampiro había captado cada uno de los sonidos.

Carlisle se acerco inmediatamente a la escena del accidente y con un poco de confusión y asombro comprendió la actitud de Edward al oler al humano que se encontraba agonizando.

− No puede ser – dijo – huele exactamente igual a….− pero no termino la frase porque Edward pego un gruñido y trato de lanzarse contra el hombre, mientras Jasper hacia un gran esfuerzo por detenerlo. El hombre herido pareció despertar de su trance y observo fijamente a Edward sin temor alguno. Carlisle corrió a sujetarlo.

– Hijo, por favor – le dijo con paciencia – ya has pasado por esto y sabes que puedes controlarte, lo sabes ¿no es cierto Edward? Vamos, súbete al carro con Jasper y adelántense – le decía mientras lo conducía al asiento de copiloto del Volvo, por un instante Edward pareció ceder pero una brisa de lluvia soplo con fuerzas llevándole el olor tan insoportablemente atrayente de aquel sujeto y volvió a lanzarse.

– Edward! – dijo Carlisle, esta vez con voz autoritaria – súbete al carro ya– y bajo un poco el tono – recuerda que ahora tienes una responsabilidad a tus espaldas, recuerda que para Robert eres un ejemplo, Edward − le dijo mirándolo a los ojos – cuando tu te convertiste en mi hijo, siempre actué pensando en ti, nunca dude en decepcionarte, no lo hagas tu tampoco con el– Edward reacciono ante estas palabras.

− Carlisle, yo… − le contesto bajando la cabeza – yo nunca seré ni la mitad del buen ejemplo que fuiste para mí.

− Hijo, me conmueven tus palabras.

−¡Por favor!, quieren dejar los sentimentalismos para después, Carlisle ven a ayudarme aquí− soltó Alice en un tono desesperado casi al borde del llanto pero con un matiz de enojo, arrodillada ahora junto al hombre − El está bien, escucho sus latidos, débiles pero sigue vivo. Ella no… – dijo acercándose a la mujer tendida en el suelo – no lo logro, definitivamente su corazón se detuvo con el ataque de Robert.

Esme se arrodillo junto al hombre quien se encontraba en profunda agonia, y con un gesto sumamente maternal le tomo de la mano y la apretó con fuerza. El hombre reacciono.

–¿Ma…Mama?¿Eres tú? Dios co…mo llegaste.. tan.. rápido de Italia.. ¿Ahora te teletransportas? – le dijo, confundiendo a Esme con su madre.

− No… Yo no soy su madre señor, me confunde, mi nombre es Esme Cullen y mi marido Carlisle es doctor y lo va a ayudar, no se preocupe todo va a salir bien ¿Me entiende? – le dijo ya que parecía que perdería el conocimiento en cualquier momento.

−¿Ca..Carlisle?¿Doctor? Doctor Cullen!- grito con desesperación− Doctor Cullen! Sálvela, por favor sálvela a ella − le decía a Carlisle que se encontraba revisando a la mujer− a Clare, sálvela ahora no hay tiempo porque aquel la mordió, pero no lo hizo bien, por favor transfórmela!!

Todos los vampiros contuvieron la respiración y abrieron los ojos con asombro, inclusive Robby dejo de pelear con Emmett y Rosalie de pura impresión y Edward que estaba a punto de subirse al Volvo se quedo como piedra.

El hombre, de tez pálida, casi tan pálido como ellos y con unos intensos ojos color chocolate y un pelo con unas ligeras entradas que disimulaba, no pasaba de los 40. Seguía repitiendo – Por favor, sálvela. Transfórmela, yo se que usted uede, Doctor.

Carlisle, con voz pausada y tratando de disimular su profunda sorpresa y desconcierto, le dijo – lo siento señor , es… demasiado tarde… ella no lo soporto, perdió sangre con el accidente y…

No! No! No puede ser – sollozo– pero él la mordió, tiene ponzoña, a lo mejor su corazón se esta transformando y ella se va a convertir pronto– El clan Cullen no podía salir de su asombro ante estas palabras.

– Lo siento Tony– le dijo Alice, que era la única que no tenía cara de sorpresa – Cuando yo llegué, su corazón ya había dejado de latir, ella murió.

–Alice eres tu ¿verdad? – le miraba con una mezcla de alegría y dolor en los ojos mientras la pequeña vampiro movia la cabeza asintiendo – Wow, eres mas hermosa de lo que podía recordar – termino de decir al momento que perdia el conocimiento.

– No! Tony− Grito Alice mientras lo sacudía ligeramente – No, Anthony por favor, reacciona, Carlisle rápido transformalo, el si tiene posibilidades− Le decía a su padre con un tono de histeria y dolor que ninguno de sus familiares le había escuchado nunca, ni siquiera Jasper, su compañero. En ese momento Anthony reacciono.

− Alice – le sonrió – no… no quiero, si Clare no esta conmigo, no quiero. Eso… eso lo decidimos juntos. Nos faltaba tres años para que convertirnos, hasta que mi Izzy sea adulta, pero tendríamos que ser los dos, no uno solo…– decía cada palabra con gran esfuerzo debido a su condición muy delicada– No Alice, quiero morir con ella.

Alice no podía dejar de sollozar y Edward, quien observaba la escena petrificado, juro que de haber podido, gruesas lagrimas estarían cayendo de sus ojos.

– Pero, Tony, piensa en ella, no me perdonara que no haya hecho nada para transformarte, es mi deber protegerte y nunca lo hice, déjame hacerlo ahora, piensa en la pequeña Izzy, por favor, Jasper has algo – se volteo hacia su compañero que aun se encontraba sujetando a Edward.

– Jasper, no quiero, por favor no uses tu poder en mi. Por cierto nunca pude agradecerte el uniforme de los confederados, fui la sensación de la fiesta de disfraces, pídeselo a Izzy, creo que estará mejor contigo – decía con un tono tranquilo, nada propio de quien se encontraba a punto de morir – Y Alice por favor, quiero…quiero, que tu le digas a mi madre la noticia, ella… – tomo aire – ella debe volver para cuidar de mi Izzy. Philip ya es muy grande y no podrá con una adolescente y menos con ella, es tan testaruda como su abuela y… Alice, Jasper…ayúdenla a cuidarla, mi niña tiene un imán para los problemas– sonrió – pero sobretodo… dejen que ella decida su futuro.

– Tony, eres un hombre valiente lamento no haber pasado más tiempo contigo como debió ser y no te preocupes… sabes que eso no tienes que pedirlo Izzy es tan importante para nosotros como tú y tu madre – le dijo Jasper con voz quebrada.

– No, al contrario, ustedes siempre estuvieron a mi lado en los momentos más felices de mi vida, que son los que me llevo conmigo. ¡El mundo puede decir que Anthony Swan tuvo los mejores padrinos, la madre más admirable y la hija más hermosa de todo el mundo! – termino la frase… y al mismo tiempo la lluvia se soltó, Alice pego un grito desgarrador y Jasper la abrazo, Esme se cubrió el rostro y Carlisle la tomo del brazo, Emmet, Rosalie y Robert bajaron los brazos dejando la lucha a un lado, al mismo tiempo que Edward cayó de rodillas contra el asfalto sintiéndose mareado por ese olor a sangre que tanto lo descontrolaba, pero sobre todo al mismo tiempo que su corazón dejo de latir.

Anthony Philip Swan había muerto.

--

Hola! Este es mi primer fic, espero que sea de su agrado. Fue una historia que me vino a la mente mientras viajaba. Me dio mucho sentimiento escribir este primer capitulo jeje .

Porfa dejen sus criticas para que yo sepa que tal okii?? ) besitos

ZYTHaa


	2. MIDIENDO EL TIEMPO

2.- Midiendo el tiempo.

Elizabeth preparaba su equipaje, mientras gruesas lágrimas llenaban sus grandes ojos cafés y descendían a través de sus pálidas mejillas. Del último mes poco recordaba, había estado en "calidad de zombi", como solía decir su madre. Y es que cada que pensaba en ella, el corazón le daba un vuelco y le causaba tal dolor que su mente, poderosamente y en un intento de protegerla, bloqueaba todos los hecho ocurridos y caía en un estado de trance.

Caminaba, comía, hablaba, veía y olía pero no se sentía viva. Al contrario sentía que cada día que pasaba era un simple paso mas para acercarse a la muerte, y eso era lo que tenia ganas en estos momentos. Estar junto a sus padres.

– ¿Beth ya estas lista, puedo pasar? – le hablo una voz gruesa desde el otro lado de la puerta.

– Elizabeth, Phillip, prefiero Elizabeth– contesto mientras un hombre de aproximadamente 60 años entraba a su cuarto.

– Cielo, es que tu nombre se me hace muy serio para ti ¿no crees?– le dijo – En todo caso, yo también prefiero que me llames abuelo – le dijo en un intento de sonrisa.

– Bueno, abuelo – le dijo enfatizando la palabra – la verdad es que ya estoy acostumbrada a que todos me llamen como mas les guste, creo que soy la persona con mas diminutivos en el mundo– termino con un tono de fastidio y enrollando los ojos.

– Si, tienes razón, pero lo importante es ¿cual es tu preferido de todos?

– _Izzy_... pensó, pero este nombre le causaba un inmenso dolor por lo que rápidamente contesto – Beth está bien abuelo si te gusta– contesto con desgano.

– Ok Beth, ¿todavía te falta?, me gustaría llegar temprano a casa, tengo que ponerme al corriente con la empresa y ¡Ah! Por cierto te tengo una sorpresa– le dijo muy emocionado.

– Emm… si abuelo, solo termino esta maleta y ya estará todo listo – dijo con el mismo tono de voz de desgano.

– No te preocupes querida, te va a gustar Shelton, es muy pequeño pero la gente es my amigable– le dijo con gentiliza.

Elizabeth no contesto, pero ciertamente dudaba que ella pudiera volver a sentir gusto por algo. Se sentía tan rara, ahí parada, respirando sin verle sentido alguno a la vida. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, porque cuando reacciono su abuelo ya no estaba en su cuarto. Se apresuro a guardar las últimas pocas cosas en su maleta, tomo una caja en forma de estrella de su armario, se despidió mentalmente de su hogar, sabiendo que sería, probablemente, la última vez que lo vería.

Afuera de la casa se encontraba una camioneta Lincoln Navigator negra, se sintió un poco incomoda al verla. Sabía que nunca se acostumbraría a la vida de su abuelo. Philip Kenneth era un adinerado empresario muy conocido de su ciudad natal, Shelton, Washington. Elizabeth no sabía muy bien de que se trataba, solo sabía que comerciaba con botes y barcos o algo por el estilo. La verdad es que sabía muy poco sobre su abuelo, ya que este había aparecido en su vida cuando ella tenía 10 años, y desde entonces solo convivían un poco, una semana exactamente, en cada vacación de verano.

Esto le agradaba a Liz, como cariñosamente le llamaba su madre, ya que una semana se le hacía bien, aunque no suficiente, para convivir con su abuelo, en contraste con su abuela a la que nunca veía… no, más bien que no conocía, porque solo la había visto por fotos que eran de cuando ella tenía 20 años. Aunque sus padres le aseguraban que cuando ella era pequeña su abuela la visito varias veces, Liz todavía dudaba.

– Es una mujer ocupada Izzy, por eso no puede viajar nunca– le decía su padre cuando Liz le preguntaba por ella. Pero no sabía a qué se dedicaba ni porque nunca la había visitado.

Aun así, para Liz era la persona más querida después de sus padres. Sentía que ella y su abuela tenían una profunda conexión. Ella le habla por teléfono cada domingo, puntalmente a las 11 de la mañana y desde los 10 años le escribía hermosas y largas cartas, que como Liz siempre decía, eran dignas de ser publicadas en un libro de cuentos. Las que más le gustaban eran donde le contaba historias de amor que se situaban siempre en un hermoso bosque verde lluvioso y donde la damisela, que siempre estaba en peligro, era salvada por un bello y caballeroso príncipe de hermosos ojos dorados. Varias veces le había escrito una serie de tipo comedia (con capítulos) donde el personaje principal era una niña de 10 años torpe y patosa, que siempre se metía en problemas aunque ella no los buscara, pero que al final lograba salir de estos de una forma muy graciosa. Liz siempre pensaba en el gran parecido que tenía en ese personaje y se preguntaba como su abuela, con la que nunca había convivido, podía describir su personalidad exactamente como era, como cuando el rubor se le subía a las mejillas cada que se avergonzaba.

Pero su favorita de todas había sido "su regalos de cumpleaños numero 17"

– Cumples la edad perfecta para saber esta historia, Lizzy, así que ese será tu regalo de cumpleaños! Pero no te creas que está terminado, aun estoy escribiéndote la verdadera historia, ese fue solo el prefacio– le había dicho por teléfono ese domingo que hablo con ella. Liz siempre se quedaba como hipnotizada por aquella voz melodiosa que tanto admiraba y no podía dejar de notar que parecía más una mujer joven la que le hablaba que una señora de 59 años.

La historia hablaba de seres mitológicos, vampiros y hombres lobos, que se relacionaban con los humanos. Le contaba con muchos detalles la vida de los vampiros, de cómo en el lugar adecuado, la gente podía ser capaz de confundirlos con seres humanos comunes. 

Describía a los vampiros, hermosos y de una gran personalidad y a los hombres lobo, fuertes y con mucho sentido del humor. Casi al final de la carta habían aparecido dos personajes, Ella era humana (la misma de su comedia, pero ahora ya convertida en adolescente), El era un vampiro, el ser más bello de todo el mundo, de pelo castaño dorado y despeinado. La abuela solo había descrito con muchísimo detalle al vampiro, daba la impresión que fuera una persona que ella conocía de memoria. Y, tal como le dijo, la historia no estaba terminada, sin embargo le basto para saber que si ella alguna vez estuviera frente a ese ser maravilloso, caería profundamente enamorada.

– Claro que eso solo podría suceder en mi mente ¿verdad? – le había dicho Liz aquella vez a su mejor amiga con la que compartía todas sus cartas.

– ¿El qué? – Le contesto la amiga– ¿Enamorarte de un vampiro?

– ¿No sería totalmente genial? – dijo Liz ignorandola y con tono soñador

– Eliza – le dijo llamándola por su apodo personal y rodando los ojos – ¿Qué parte de se-res fan-tas-ti-cos no entiendes?.

– Mmmm, si verdad.. Ayyy– grito, mientras daba contra el piso. Había tropezado contra una gran piedra.

– Hay Eliza! Cada vez mas pienso que tu abuela te espía en secreto, por la forma en la que describe a su personaje.. torpe y despistada! Cualquiera pensaría que te esta describiendo – le decía su amiga mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. Liz reía avergonzada y con las mejillas rojas…

..

…

…..

– Ya casi llegamos Beth – escucho la voz de su abuelo sacándola de sus dolorosos recuerdos – La verdad es que Shelton no esta tan lejos de Seattle, solo hicimos 2 horas – le dijo intentándole hacer platica –Vas a ver que no notaras el cambio y podrás ir a visitar a tus amigos todas las veces que quieras.

_No notaras el cambio_… Liz estaba segura que aquella frase se encontraba muy lejos de la realidad y por un instante quiso saltar por la ventana de la camioneta y salir corriendo hasta no parar nunca.

– Emm… si, ya lo creo abuelo – contesto solo por decir algo.

– Por cierto, mande instrucciones para que te hagan la transferencia de la escuela y me dijeron que ya esta todo listo, asi que podras empezar la escuela este lunes.

– Si gracias abuelo – le contesto.

Philip había decidido que esperarían hasta las vacaciones de primavera (spring-break) para hacer la transferencia de la escuela. Así podía esperar que acaben los exámenes de marzo y no entrar un poco desfasada. Pero Liz en el fondo sabía que era porque el abuelo no quería dejarla sola en la casa mientras el trabajaba, por lo menos hasta que empiece la escuela. Liz suspiro, aferrando sus manos a la caja en forma de estrellas que había decidido llevar con ella. Eso le recordó algo.

– Abuelo, te iba a preguntar, será que llegando pueda hacer una llamada a Italia, emm ya sabes a la abuela Izzy– noto que su abuelo se tenso en su asiento – para avisarle que ya estoy aquí contigo y para que no se asuste cuando me marque… mañana es domingo. – le dijo.

– Emm si Beth, yo ayer hable con ella – sintió su incomodidad – y le avise que hoy salíamos para Shelton, pero si quieres hablarle sabes que no hay problema, ahora también es tu hogar – le dijo su abuelo.

La camioneta se detuvo frente a una casa blanca, que mas bien parecía una mansión. Pero Liz la conocía muy bien para sentirse intimidada.

Cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba en la que ahora sería su habitación. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta ahí, otra vez había entrado en "trance". Observo el reloj y el minutero estaba apuntando al 30 y la aguja más pequeña al 6. Se perdió de nuevo… Cuando regreso, el reloj ahora estaba apuntando al 12 y la más pequeña al 9, a punto de completar una hora más de su "insoportable" existencia.

Y Elizabeth no podía dejar de pensar mientras lloraba amargamente que así como el reloj lo hacía a cada hora, su vida había dado un giro de 360 grados.

000000000000000000

Hola! Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo jijiji, espero que les guste.

Aparecen nuevos personajes Elizabeth Swan y su abuelo Phillip Kenneth. Y yo se que todos me preguntaran ¿¿Su abuelooo??, pero prometo que ha una buena explicacion para esto jojojo y que por su puesto lo iran sabiendo conforme avanze el capiiii.

Amm como muchos habran podido deducir siii!! Elizabeth es hija de Anthony.. y Anthony es hijo de ... la abuela Izzy xX jojojo

En el prox. capi sabran muuuucho mas. Plz plz dejenme toooditas sus dudas y asi las ire contestando poco a poco, tambien dejenme sus criticaas para yo sabes que ondii, la verdad soy novata en estoo !

oho oh les hago una ultima aclaracion, decidi que el lugar de la historia seria Shelton, que es una ciudad que queda entre Seattle y Forks, quise que el escenario sea el mismo que el libro, perooo me di cuenta que no podia ser forks, asi que dije - ammmm una ciudad parecida - y "googlieee y goglieee" y "mapieee" (google maps, bueniiisimos para encontrar una lugar) y di con Shelton. Asi que si quieren saber un poco mas pueden buscarlo okii?? Bueno pues...

Besitooooooos !

ZYThA!


	3. PRIMER ENCUENTRO

Primer Encuentro

Elizabeth se despertó esa mañana, sentía una pesadez enorme y nada de ganas de salir de la cama. Miro al reloj y decidió que ella y el aparato redondo no serian muy buenos amigos de ahora en adelante. 10:45 marcaba.

– Mmmm, la abuela debe marcar en cualquier momento – se dijo a sí misma para darse valor y salir de la cama. Cuando estuvo arreglada bajo a la cocina para colocarse cerca del teléfono. Aun faltaban 5 minutos para las 11, pero sin embargo este timbro.

– ¿Abuela? – dijo Liz con un tono de voz que, comparado con el que había tenido en los últimos días, podría decirse que era de alegría.

– ¿Hola mi cielo, como estas? – le dijo una voz muy joven por el otro lado del teléfono

– Pues… bien, podría decirse…y ¿tu? – hablo Liz.

– También mi niña, igual que tu – Le contesto la abuela.

– ¿Qué me vas a contar hoy abuela?– le pregunto un tanto emocionada

– Veras Lizzy, unos amigos han venido a visitarme a Italia y se quedaran un buen tiempo conmigo, ellos son los padrinos de tu padre, Alice y Jasper. Los voy a llevar a conocer los lugares turísticos más importantes. ¿Te gustaría que te enviara fotos? – le dijo su abuela de forma muy parlanchina

– Si abuela, pero me gustaría que esta vez seas tú la que salga en las fotos– le dijo con tono de reproche, ya que su abuela siempre le enviaba fotografías de los lugares que visitaba, pero por alguna razón ella nunca salía en ellas, solo eran imágenes de paisajes o edificios famosos.

– Hay Lizzy!, sabes que no soy nada fotogénica y no me gustan las fotos, es más puedo decir que le tengo terror a las cámaras.

– Mmmm, está bien – le dijo Elizabeth un poco desilusionada – Mañana comienzo la escuela aquí en Shelton… – hablo con desgano.

– Oh eso es maravilloso Lizzy, veras que harás muy buenos amigos, la gente de Shelton es muy amigable – le dijo

– La verdad no tengo intenciones de hacer amigos abuela, asi que no creo que eso sea un problema– le replico Liz.

– Vamos! No te creo… con suerte y ahora si te consigues un novio guapo, acuérdate que hay un hermoso marco esperando por esa foto– dijo la abuela mientras reía. Liz sintió que la sangre se le subía a las mejillas, como a menudo ocurría

– Abuela – dijo mientras rodaba los ojos – por el momento no quiero ni amigos, no novios, ni nada que se le parezca – Liz sabia que al marco que se refería era uno especial en donde salía ella con el abuelo de jóvenes cuando eran novios, sus padres jóvenes cuando eran novios y había un tercer cuadro vacio donde iria, como la abuela cada llamada le recordaba, una foto de Liz con su futuro novio.

– Emm Lizzy – le dijo su abuela sacándola de sus pensamientos – hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo – y por el tono de voz supo que se trataba de algo serio.

– Dime abuela – le contesto

– Bueno, yo quería pedirte...que por favor no comentes acerca de mí en la escuela cielo, ni de donde vivo ni nada por el estilo. Creo que sería mejor si fingieras que no estoy viva – lo dijo un tono de voz de pesar.

Liz no supo que responder ante esta petición de su abuela. Era algo muy fuerte, hacia poco había perdido a sus padres y ahora el ser humano vivo que mas amaba le pedía que la negara.

– ¿Pero… no entiendo abuela, por qué? – le contesto

– Yo sé que no entiendes linda pero… ¿recuerdas de los problemas legales que te comente la vez pasada?, bueno digamos que tiene algo que ver con eso. Hay… personas a las que no les caigo muy bien y seria todo más complicado si ellos supieran dónde estoy – le dijo– Lizzy –suspiro – como te había dicho la vez anterior, te prometo que cuando mi problema se arregle y termine con mi trabajo aquí, estaremos juntas y te daré todas las explicaciones que te mereces saber – Liz supo que su tono de voz era sincero.

– Si, lo entiendo abuela Izzy, y no te preocupes, tratare de ser lo más discreta posible – le contesto Liz con un tono de voz seguro – Por cierto! ¿Cómo vas con el cuento abuela? – le pregunto cambiando de tema – Ya he leído mi carta de cumpleaños demasiadas veces abuela, creo que me la sé de memoria – le dijo

– ¿Tanto te gusto?, bueno cielo con todo lo que paso… no he tenido mucho tiempo ni ánimos de escribir – le confesó su abuela

– Por favor abuela no tardes mucho, leer tus cartas es lo único que me pone feliz en estos momentos….

Después de una larga platica, Elizabeth subió a su cuarto. El resto del día lo paso acomodando sus cosas en su nuevo cuarto. Cuando miro el reloj este marcaba las 6 de la tarde. Y por primera vez se dio cuenta de ese sentimiento que había estado en ella después de haber colgado con su abuela. Tranquilidad, eso era lo que la abuela Izzy le daba.

El abuelo no se había aparecido desde que se fue temprano a la empresa y Elizabeth agradecía el estar sola, así no tendría que sonreír ni poner buena cara, sin embargo eso le hizo reflexionar sobre lo que le aguardaba el día siguiente. Nunca se había preguntando como seria el colegio en lugares tan pequeños como Shelton. Lo más seguro es que sean pocos estudiantes y eso, como pensaba Liz, le daría problemas al momento de tratar desapercibida, además que no le ayudaba el hecho de que todos los jóvenes de por aquí se habían criado juntos. Elizabeth seria la chica nueva de la gran ciudad, una curiosidad, un bicho raro… claro si antes de eso no olvidaban que era nieta del millonario Philip Kenneth, que su abuela Isabella Swan huyo del país por problemas legales que tuvo aquí en Shelton o que el trágico accidente de sus padres estuvo en primera plana hace un mes… Por donde lo vea el panorama era desolador, definitivamente Liz no tendría oportunidad de pasar desapercibida en lo absoluto.

A la mañana siguiente bajo a tomar el desayuno, creyendo que lo haría sola pues supuso que el abuelo había llegado muy tarde de trabajar. Sin embargo se sorprendió al verlo en la mesa, con su periódico en mano.

– Beth, querida! ¿Dormiste bien? – le pregunto

– Si abuelo, gracia…– pero no la dejo terminar

– Ven, ven rápido, desde que llegamos te he querido dar tu regalo de bienvenida, pero no había tenido la oportunidad, ahora si es el momento, nada mejor que tu primer día de clases – le iba diciendo muy emocionado mientras la llevaba afuera de la casa hacia la cochera.

– Sorpresa hija! – le dijo mientras le entregaba una llaves y le señalaba un brillante y pequeño Mini Cooper blanco con rayas negras. Liz no podía creerlo… ahora si era 100 seguro que no pasaría desapercibida.

– Abuelo… Yo… esto es muy ostentoso para mi y no debiste haberte molestado y … – le balbuceo Liz

– Ahhh tonterías Beth sabes que nada mas quiero que te sientas cómoda aquí – le dijo el abuelo con una sonrisa sincera – y apúrate a estrenarlo que se hace tarde.

Fue fácil para Elizabeth localizar el instituto, a pesar de que no había estado antes. Aparco frente al primer edificio en cuya entrada había un cartel que decía "Oficina Principal". Estaba lloviendo, como solía estar todo el tiempo en Shelton, por lo que de mala gana salió de su nuevo y 

esplendido carro y se recorrió el sendero. Al llegar a la puerta respiro hondo. Dentro una mujer pelirroja, que supuso era la secretaria alzo la vista.

— ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

—Soy Elizabeth Swan — le informo

— Ohh— dijo reconociéndola — Por supuesto —dijo.

La mujer rebuscó entre los documentos precariamente apilados hasta encontrar los que buscaba.

— Aquí tengo el horario de tus clases y un plano de la escuela.

Luego le entrego el comprobante de asistencia para que cada profesor lo firmara y se lo devolviera al final la clase. Le dedico una sonrisa y le dijo que esperaba que le gustara Shelton.

Los demás estudiantes comenzaban a llegar cuando Liz llego a su Mini Cooper, se unió a la cola de coches y condujo al que era el estacionamiento para los alumnos. Como se temía, comprobó que casi todos los vehículos eran antiguos, supuso que el suyo llamaría la atención por lo ostentoso, hasta que observo otro coche, el mejor de todos podría decirse, un flamante Volvo que destacaba de entre los demás. Elizabeth estaciono su Mini unos cuantos lugares más lejos y apago el motor. Respiro muy hondo. —_ Puedo hacerlo_—pensó — _nadie va a morderme._ Suspiro y salió del coche.

Elizabeth mantuvo la cara escondida bajo el capucho y observo con alivio que su chaqueta negra no llamaba la atención. Entro a un aula que tenía un gran "3" pintando en la puerta. Observo que los alumnos se dirigían a sus lugares y sentía como lentamente las miradas caían sobre ella. Entrego el comprobante al profesor que se quedo embobado al ver su nombre. Liz se puso tan colorada como un tomate mientras la enviaba a un pupitre vacio al fondo de la clase.

Al final de la clase, varios chicos se le habían acercado y Elizabeth no sabía si debía saludarlos, hasta que uno finalmente le pregunto

— Tu eres Elizabeth Swan ¿Verdad? —

— Liz — le corrigió y todos en el salón volvieron para mirarla.

El chico le pregunto que donde tenía su siguiente clase y Liz le dijo que en el edificio seis. Muy interesado en ella ofreció acompañarla, pero, muy evasivamente, le dijo que necesitaba ir al baño primero, sonriéndole con timidez. Liz había logrado lo que mas temía… llamar la atención.

El resto de la mañana, para Elizabeth, transcurrió de forma similar. Dos profesores la obligaron a permanecer delante de toda la clase para presentarse ante sus compañeros. Balbuceo, se sonrojo y se enredo con sus botas al volver a su pupitre.

Para la hora del almuerzo había logrado conocer una chica que se sentó con ella las dos últimas clases, cosa que nunca pensó que hiciera en el primer día, porque eran los hombres los que se le había acercado toda la mañana. Era pequeña y no se acordaba de su nombre y le dio pena preguntárselo. Se sentaron en una larga mesa con varias de sus amigas a quienes les presento. Se le olvidaron los nombres casi enseguida. Del otro lado de la sala, el chico de la primera hora, la saludo con un efusivo movimiento de mano.

Y allí se encontraba Elizabeth, sentada en un comedor, tratando de entablar una conversación con siete desconocidas, cuando los vio por primera vez. Estaban sentados en un rincón de la cafetería, del otro lado donde ella se encontraba. Eran tres. No conversaban ni comían a pesar de que tenían una bandeja con comida delante de ellos, pero la más importante es que no la miraban de forma estúpida.

Lo que más atrajo su atención fue que no se parecían, en lo mas mínimo, a ningún otro estudiante. De los dos chicos uno era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas y de pelo oscuro y rizado. El otro era casi de la misma estura y delgado, pero con un porte único, su pelo era de color castaño dorado y tenía un aspecto más juvenil que el otro. Elizabeth pensó que nunca había conocido a alguien tan guapo. La chica era alta y escultural. 

Tenía una figura preciosa, del tipo que se ve en la portada del número dedicado a trajes de baño de la revista _Sports Illustrated, _y con el que todas las chicas pierden buena parte de su autoestima sólo por estar cerca.

Eran blancos como la cal. Más pálidos que Elizabeth. Tenían los ojos muy oscuros y ojeras malvas, similares al morado de los hematomas. Era como si padecieran de insomnio o se estuvieran recuperando de una rotura de nariz, aunque sus narices, al igual que el resto de sus facciones, eran rectas, perfectas, simétricas. Liz no conseguía apartar la mirada y continuo observando su belleza inhumana y devastadora. Resultaba difícil decidir quién era más bello, tal vez la chica rubia o el joven de pelo castaño dorado.

El timbre para entrar a clase sonó y se dirigió al laboratorio de Química con una de sus amigas de la mesa, quien, al igual que ella, era muy tímida. Al entrar al salón se dio cuenta que todas las mesas estaban compartidas y ocupadas, salvo una. Elizabeth reconoció al joven del pelo castaño dorado sentado junto a la única silla vacante mientras se dirigía hacia su profesor para que le firmara el comprobante

— Bien, señorita Swan — le dijo el profesor — su compañero de laboratorio será el joven Cullen.

Y Elizabeth se quedo asombrada al escuchar su apellido. Cuando ella paso a su lado para sentarse, el chico extrañamente se puso rígido en su silla, volvió la vista y sus miradas se cruzaron. Intento sonreír, pero la expresión de su rostro era de lo más extraña, hostil y airada. Pasmada ella aparto la vista y se sonrojo, al momento en que se tropezaba con la punta de la mesa. Se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos negros, como el carbón. El chico se inclino en la dirección opuesta, alejándose de ella y aparto el rostro como si algo apestara. Liz podía jurar que el había dejado de respirar y su actitud la desconcertaba cada vez mas. La clase avanzo y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a travez de su pelo al extraño chico, quien tenía la misma posición, la mano izquierda, cerrada en un puño tan fuertemente, que parecía 

hacerse daño. Ella comenzaba a desesperarse por su actitud mezquina, cuando el timbre sonó. El chico siguió en la misma posición, con la mirada hacia el frente. Liz guardaba sus útiles, cuando él se levanto rápidamente de su asiento y salió.

Cuando salió del aula, se sorprendió al verlo, recostado contra la pared con toda su belleza, parecía estar esperando a alguien. Sin embargo la mirada hosca seguía en su semblante. Ella lo miro de reojo y avanzo por el pasillo. En ese momento y para su sorpresa, el chico la tomo de la mano de una forma más o menos brusca. Liz sintió un escalofrió al sentir este contacto y notar la frialdad de su piel. Sin poder evitarlo sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas y su mirada se encontró con la del chico.

Sus ojos eran hipnotizantes y Liz juro que nunca podría apartar la vista de ellos. Su corazón latía de tal forma, que parecía que quería salir de su pecho y por alguna extraña razón, no parecía notar la fuerza con la que el chico le agarraba la mano.

— Acompáñame — le ordeno este con una voz musical. La cabeza de Liz le daba vueltas y en su mente solo escuchaba un leve "Hazle caso" que cada vez se iba haciendo más fuerte, mientras que en algún otro rincón de su cerebro se cuestionaba ¿por qué?, pero la primera voz era la más fuerte y ella sin duda no iba a desobedecerlo. Liz no podía apartar la vista de sus ojos y cuando estaba a punto de dar un paso para acompañar, a donde sea que fuera, al bello ser que tenía delante de ella, una voz se dirigió hacia ellos. El apartó la mirada de ella y Liz salió del trance en el que había entrado.

— Robert! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — Era el chico musculoso con el que estaba en la mesa del almuerzo. El se acerco y tomo de la muñeca al chico, cuyo nombre Liz acababa de descubrir.

— Emmet… yo no, errr… — y Rob parecía avergonzado.

— Edward me hablo por teléfono para advertirme, no puedo creerlo, vámonos a la casa ya! — le dijo al tiempo que lo arrastraba hacia el estacionamiento, aun sujetándolo muy fuerte del brazo.

Elizabeth miro la escena, demasiado confundida, pero en el mismo momento alguien a espaldas de ella le hablo,

— Disculpa a mi hermano, el es a veces es un poco raro, ¿no te hizo daño? — Liz volteo a verla. Era la chica hermosa de la mesa y la estaba mirando con cara de sorpresa….

— Bella!! No puede ser! ¿Eres tú?— le dijo la chica con el mismo tono de voz que su cara rebelaba

— Emm. Yo no… disculpa, creo que me confundes con alguien mas— le contesto tímidamente Liz, con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

— Ohh yo lo siento — le contesto la chica — tienes razón, es solo que te pareces mucho a una persona que conocí. Bueno una vez mas, te pido perdón por la actitud de mi hermano Rob — le dijo, poniendo un poco más serio y nada amigable y dándose la vuelta para seguir a su hermano y al chico musculoso.

Elizabeth se quedo parada en medio del pasillo y en ese momento se dio cuenta que tenia la muñeca roja y con marcas. De pronto le vino a la cabeza la conversación que había tenido con su abuela el día anterior.

– _Abuela Izzy ¿Hay alguien en particular con quien no deba hablar de ti? – le pregunto y la abuela tardo en contestar _

– _Si. Los chicos Cullen_.

--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O--O

HOLA HOLA A TODOS!! ! POR FIN PUDE SUBIR ESTE CAPITULOOOOO

Y ES QUE ME ENCONTRABA EN UN CONFLICTO MUY GRANDE CON RESPECTO A LA HISTORIA!!

NO SABIA SI CONTINUARLA O SEGUIR CON ALGUN CAPITULO DONDE EXPLICARA

TODO EL ENREDO Y TAN TAN!! ME DECIDI POR LA HISTORIA...

POR QUE LA VERDAD ES QUE ME MORIA DE GANAS POR ESCRIBIR ESTEEE CAPI Y AHHH ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

COMO SE DARAN CUENTA LA MITAD DEL CAPITULO ES BASADO EN EL CAPITULO DEL MISMO NOMBRE

DE STHEPANIE MEYER!! ( NO ES COPIA ES TRIBUTO) PORQUE QUERIA QUE SE PARECIERA LO MAS POSIBLE

Y SOLO CAMBIE LA FORMA DE LA NARRATIVA Y ALGUNAS COSAS. PROMETO QUE POCOS CAPITULOS VAN A SER ASI PORQUE

NO QUIERO QUE PIENSEEN QUE ME ANDO FUSILANDO EL LIBRO JEJEJE

QUEDARON CON CARA DE ¿¿O.o??

MMMM JUAJUAJUA!! PROX. CAPITULO AHORA SII ... LA VERDAD DE LA ABUELA IZZY

ESPERENLO!! UN BESITO

ZYthHaaa


	4. NI DEBIL, NI TONTA NI HUMANA

4. NI DEBIL, NI TONTA... NI HUMANA

– ¡Abuela! – Solo entendió esas palabras por el teléfono porque lo demás fueron sollozos. La plática fue corta. No había mucho que decir pues para el dolor, sobran las palabras, como Bella bien había aprendido a lo largo de los años.

Su nieta le había suplicado… le había rogado que fuera a buscarla para vivir juntas. Si otra fuera su situación, Bella no lo hubiera dudado ni un segundo y hubiera corrido a buscarla para no separase de ella nunca… pero no podía. Su condición se lo impedía. Y por el momento, tenía que permanecer a lado de Ellos, los que la había protegido durante todos estos años.

– Lizzy– le dijo a su nieta en una de sus conversaciones – nunca te lo había contando, pero en Shelton yo tuve emm… tengo unos problemas legales y es por eso que tuve que venir a vivir a Italia… – mintió, porque no era el momento para explicarle la verdad. Demasiado era haber perdido a sus padres, como para que también la niña tenga que enterarse que técnicamente, su abuela tampoco estaba viva.

–…Cuando mi problema se arregle– prosiguió – vamos a estar juntas y ese día cielo, vas a saber toda la verdad. Sé que te debo una explicación, pero hoy no pueda dártela hija, se que puedes entenderme ¿verdad? – termino Bella.

– Si abuela, lo entiendo – Le contesto Liz con la voz más apagada que nunca.

Desde ese día Bella había pensado en mil formas de poder alejarse de Italia y así poder cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su nieta.

_Año 36, mes 4_

_¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué se le dice a una adolescente de 17 años que perdió a sus padres? ¿Qué le dices a una persona para tratar de aliviar su dolor, cuando el tuyo es aun mas grande?..._

_Perdí a mi único hijo, aquel ser que me devolvió la capacidad de sonreír a mi vida y el que por arte de magia curo mi corazón roto. Mi querido hijo quien alguna vez me salvo la vida, y también por el que la perdí. Por que técnicamente no vivo. Pero la verdad es que cada día que pasa, siento que esta existencia esta mas allá de la vida. Si… es verdad que ser inmortal es lo que siempre había soñado para mi futuro. Pero también es verdad que mi presente no es precisamente lo que siempre soñé… y mi situación no deja de ser cruel…. Todo pasa y todo queda… menos yo. Yo voy a existir hasta el fin de los siglos, llevando todo este dolor conmigo._

_Hoy una madre que perdió a su hijo y es incapaz de llorarlo, no por falta de ganas, sino por falta de lagrimas…_

Bella dejo de escribir, pues su sensible oído se había percatado que Alice y Jasper se encontraban muy cerca, por lo que salió a recibirlos. Habían ido de caza, ya que desde que viajaron de EUA a Italia, no habían tenido oportunidad de alimentarse.

Hacía ya un mes que había llegado sorpresivamente y Bella, aunque en un principio se alegro de verlos, inmediatamente supo que algo malo había sucedido, no tan solo por la cara tan larga de sus amigos, sino por el magnífico don que Bella había obtenido al ser convertida. Fue Alice la que le dio la mala noticia y, por exigencia de Bella, le conto los hechos del accidente, omitiendo algunas cosas como que Edward estuvo a nada de atacar a su hijo.

Jasper le conto todas las emociones que había sentido ese día. Pero sobre todo no dejo de confirmarle que cuando su hijo Anthony falleció, sintió en él un profundo sentimiento de paz. Bella estaba segura de que esa fue la mejor decisión que su querido hijo pudo haber tomado, pues ella misma era consciente de lo que es llevar una existencia lejos de la persona que mas amas. Simplemente insoportable.

– ¡Bella! nunca me habías dicho que escribes hermoso – le dijo Alice mientras entraban a la casa – Sabes poner tus sentimientos en letras.

– Alice – dijo Bella – ¿Sabías que los diarios de las personas son personales y no deben de leerse? – le decía mientras la pequeña vampiro hacia muecas de rebeldía.

– Emm… no es como que yo quisiera meterme en tu privacidad, pero no puedo evitarlo. Tú sabes que las imágenes me vienen de repente a la mente y pues bueno no pensé que te molestara que yo leyera un poco más de lo debido – le contesto Alice con un puchero

– Sabes que no me molesta, de hecho eres la única persona que tiene permiso de leerlos – le contesto Bella con una media sonrisa

– Ohh entonces si puedo leerlos directo del diario Bells, es un poco incomodo tener que estarlo viendo en mi mente – le dijo mientras daba pequeños y gráciles saltitos.

– Alice… eres un pequeño dolor de cabeza ¿Sabias? – le dijo Bella con tono alegre, mientras Jasper soltaba una carcajada y Alice corría hacia el estudio.

– Me alegra que estés de mejor humor Bella – le dijo Jasper.

– Jazz, siento tanto que tengas que sufrir mi dolor, prometo tratar de controlarlo – le refirió Bella.

– Tonta Bella – le dijo Jasper y una sombra cubrió el rostro de Bella por esa palabra. Era una tonta y lo sabía perfectamente, porque después de 40 años, el aun estaba presente en todo lo que le rodeaba, así fueran unas simples palabras. Era una tonta, porque aun no había podido controlar el dolor, solo había aprendido a disfrazarlo.

– Yo… lo siento Jazz. No soy buena en esto – le dijo con amargura.

– Bella… mientras más lo piensas, mas lo sientes. No te aferres a estos sentimientos, déjalos ir – le dijo Jasper con un tono tranquilo e inmediatamente supo que le estaba mandando ondas de tranquilidad.

– Bellaaa – grito Alice desde la otra habitación – en donde guardas tus diarios, dijiste que puedo leerlos, porque me los escondeeeees.

Bella rodo los ojos mientras le contestaba.

– Alice recuerda que tenemos que preparar todo para el viaje, en dos días tengo que estar en Volterra para entregar mi reporte y tenemos que planear bien lo que haremos.

– Mmmm, Ok – contesto de mala gana Alice – yo creo que cuando regresemos tendré el tiempo suficiente para leerlos como es debido… hay tantas cosas que quiero saber Bells – le dijo – Y tantas cosas que quisiera cambiar. No soporto verte sufrir tanto. Yo creo que si te decidieras a decir la verdad y no se tal vez platicar…–

– ¿Hablaste con Esme? – Le corto rápidamente Bella con un claro tono de no-quiero-hablar-del asunto.

– No – dijo Alice con la mirada entristecida – prefiero hacerlo en persona, ella también lo preferiría así. Sé que podrá comprenderme y perdonarme –

– Alice…– dijo Bella con la voz un poco quebrada – Gracias, no tengo con que agradecerte. Sé que estoy siendo egoísta con ustedes, al permitir que se sacrifiquen así por mí, teniendo que abandonar a su familia sin darles ninguna explicación, todo por mi culpa.

– Es tu familia también Bella, sabes que a pesar de lo que…– titubeo – sucedió todos te seguimos considerando parte de la familia – le dijo Alice.

– Bueno… no creo que "todos" sea el término correcto y hablar en presente tampoco, ya que para ellos estoy… muerta. ¿No? – le corrigió Bella con un ligero tono de tristeza.

– Sí, bueno… en eso tienes razón. No sabes que difícil fue para ellos enterarse, creo que en todos estos años de conocerlos nunca los había visto tan deprimidos. Sobre todo a Esme y Carlisle, para ellos eras una hija más Bells. Siempre estuvieron dispuestos a apoyarte después de, bueno tu sabes– repuso Alice.

– Después de que tu hermano me abandonara, Alice. Realmente no es tan difícil de decir – le dijo Bella con un tono tan agrio que destilaba odio – Y En verdad no quiero hablar del tema –soltó mientras sus bellos ojos dorados se cubrían con una profunda mirada de tristeza.

– Pero Bells algún día tendrás que enfrentarlo y tendrás que hablar del tema y sacar todos aquellos sentimientos que tienes guardados. No es sano lo que haces – repuso Alice.

– Lo sé Al, pero hoy no. No creo soportarlo, demasiado mal me siento con ustedes y con todo lo que hicieron por mi – le contesto Bella.

– No, esta una decisión que tomamos Jasper y yo desde el principio y sabíamos todo lo que involucraba y aun así decidimos seguir adelante y apoyarte. Tu no contabas con nadie Bella y estoy segura que si algún día mis hermanos y mis padres llegan a saber la verdad, no se enojaran y sabrán que es lo mejor que pudimos hacer por ti y también estoy segura que ellos hubieran hecho lo mismo – le contesto Alice con esa nota de orgullo que siempre salía de su voz al hablar de su familia.

– No deberías hablar por todos tus hermanos Alice – le dijo Bella con el ceño fruncido – Yo estoy segura que no "todos" hubieran hecho lo mismo.

– Vamos Bella, créeme que me está cansando tu actitud en torno a Edward – Bella se estremeció al escuchar su nombre – Se que mi hermano es el vampiro más estúpido sobre la faz de la tierra por haberte dejado, pero no el más insensible y tu más que nadie lo sabe. Estos últimos 40 años han sido una verdadera agonía y aunque ha sido poco el tiempo que he estado con él desde que se fue, puedo decirte que tu segunda supuesta muerte le afecto tanto que ya no pensó en la muerte como alternativa, sino que se mantuvo en este mundo porque está convencido de que vivir en dolor y amargura es el castigo que se merece.

Bella se mantuvo con la cabeza baja mientras le susurraba débilmente.

– Eso no puedo creerlo Alice. No, más bien no puedo entenderlo. Si él sabía que iba a sufrir tanto y sabia que algún día tenía que pasarme algo, como morir, porque me abandono de la forma que lo hizo. Me ilusiono, me hizo creer por unos momentos que viviríamos juntos por siempre. Fue lo suficientemente egoísta para atarme a él y hacerme de su propiedad y después me dejo. Me humillo Alice. Como nadie nunca lo había hecho. – le dijo Bella con un profundo sentimiento de dolor mezclado con visible odio – Es por eso que no puedo creerte que cuando se entero de mi muerte haya sufrido tanto. Edward Cullen no conoce el verdadero dolor, ese que te deja muerto en vida –.

– Bella… yo… yo misma ignoro la actitud de Edward. Tú sabes que también nos abandono a nosotros y sin ninguna explicación lógica. Ni siquiera Carlisle sabía la razón. Edward también destruyo a mi familia de la peor forma, porque por todo lo que hizo, nos dejo sumidos en una profunda decepción. Hace apenas 6 años que regreso y aunque nadie le pidió una explicación, ni el tampoco no las dio, concluimos que la razón fue para darle una familia a Robbie. Sin embargo las cosas no han vuelto a ser las mismas Bells. No somos ni por asomo, la familia que solíamos ser antes. Se perdió la confianza y los lazos de amor – le replico Alice.

Bella levanto la cabeza, mirando fijamente a Alice con intriga.

– ¿Robbie? No ese es el nuevo chico que vive con ustedes, el que…– pero no pudo continuar era muy doloroso pensar que su nuera Clare había muerto a manos de alguien como ella. Un vampiro.

– Oh Bella, No debes hacerte malas ideas. Robbie es un chico maravilloso, pero tiene apenas 7 años de haberse convertido, tú misma sabes lo difícil que es contenerse. Bueno, no. No lo sabes porque tú te transformarte con un increíble y perfecto control. Pero imagínate lo que sentías los primeros días de haberte transformado y sin tener el control necesario. No sabes cómo sufrió con el accidente, me atrevo a decir que aun no ha podido recobrarse de lo avergonzado que se encuentra– le dijo Alice.

– Si Alice, me imagino y de verdad no lo juzgo, al contrario comprendo al pobre chico. Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver con Edward. Yo, bueno, cuando me hablabas de él siempre pensé que se les había unido o que por alguna razón lo había trasformado Carlisle –le dijo Bella con un tono que no disimulaba la desilusión que sentía.

– Emm… no Bells– Le contesto Alice – Cuando Edward nos encontró en Alaska hace 6 años, no regreso solo, sino que Robbie llego con él. Todos los recibieron con felicidad y como te dije, sin pedirle explicaciones. Menos Jasper y yo, que fuimos los más reacios a que la relación con Edward sea la misma. Sin embargo no pudimos esconder lo mucho que nos alegraba su regreso. Cuando nos presento a Robbie nos dijo que tenía 5 meses de haberlo trasformado y nos conto su historia… –.

– Vaya, siempre pensé que Edward estaba en contra de la transformación de las personas… el rollo del alma y todo eso, quien lo diría – le interrumpió Bella con un profundo tono agrio. En ese momento Jasper entraba a la habitación pues había escuchado toda la plática.

– Bueno Bella, la verdad esa fue una de las cosas que nos enojo en un principio, ¿verdad Al? – Le explico Jasper – No podíamos creer que después de rehusarse a transformarte dando miles de argumentos tontos llegara con un neófito que el mismo había creado. Pero su historia resulto verdaderamente sorprendente. Edward por alguna razón, que desconocemos, se encontraba en Chicago, donde nació. Nos confeso que desde hacía mucho tiempo, casi poco después de su transformación, había descubierto que en su vida humana había tenido un medio hermano que era hijo de su padre. En esa época era común que los grandes señores tuvieran hijos fuera del matrimonio. Su medio hermano Gustave reclamo la fortuna de los Masen cuando supo que toda la familia había muerto. Cuando Edward se entero, regreso a su antiguo hogar a vengarse, era un neófito un poco rebelde y de mal temperamento, según Carlisle. Pero al ver que Gustave había formado una familia con un pequeño niño, no tuvo el corazón para llevar a cabo sus planes. Sin embargo si logro tomar todas aquellas pertenencias que eran de su madre, sus fotos y otras chunches. – Bella observo con tristeza el pequeño y hermoso corazón que colgaba de su muñeca junto con el pequeño lobo de madera.

– Con el paso de los años Edward dejo de interesarse en su familia humana, como nos paso a todos, bueno, no a todos. Tu eres la excepción de las reglas vampíricas Bella – le dijo sonriendo Jasper.

Bella torció una sonrisa pero no dijo nada, por dentro moría de ganas de saber más de la historia. Saber algo más de la persona que más había amado en la vida y por la que ahora creía sentir nada más que odio puro. Le dolía pensar en el, pero a la vez también le dolía no hacerlo.

– El caso es que estando en Chicago, tuvo que acudir al hospital y mientras se encontraba ahí, sintió un olor idéntico al que fuera su medio hermano, la misma esencia – continuo Alice – Edward no pudo evitar la curiosidad y decidió dar un vistazo. Se encontró con un joven a punto de cumplir los 17 años y casi enseguida supo que el chico era descendiente directo de Gustave, no tan solo por el gran parecido físico que Edward y el tenían, sino porque el olor era idéntico al de su hermano. Y si los vieras ahora juntos, muy al principio era difícil reconocer el olor de ambos juntos – le dijo con un tono de humor.

– ¿Por qué estaba en el hospital Robbie? – Pregunto Bella cortante.

– Esa parte fue la más triste de su historia – le contesto Jasper – Al parecer Robbie había quedado huérfano desde pequeño y vivió durante toda su vida en diferentes orfanatos. Siempre había sido un niño un poco enfermizo y cuando cumplió 16 años le descubrieron una terrible Leucemia. Cuando Edward lo encontró el chico ya estaba en la etapa terminal de la enfermedad. En ese mismo momento decidió hacerse cargo de él. Lo traslado al mejor hospital de la ciudad, porque sus condiciones no eran las mejores – prosiguió Jasper – Pero a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de Edward, 2 meses después, Rob fue desahuciado y los doctores le dijeron que le quedaban unas pocas semanas de vida, por lo que Edward decidió llevarlo al departamento en el que se encontraba viviendo. Los últimos días, entre delirios, Rob pensaba que Edward era un ángel y le pedía que lo salve, que se lo llevara porque ya no soportaba el dolor. Edward supo que le quedaban tan solo unas horas de vida y conmovido por el chico y su gran valentía, deicidio transfórmalo – Concluyo Jasper.

– Como era un peligro que Robbie despertara siendo vampiro en la ciudad, Edward decidió llevarlo a un lugar más seguro. En su Volvo y con mucho trabajo lo llevo hasta Forks, pensando que estaríamos ahí – Continuo Alice con la historia – El tonto ni siquiera sabía que llevábamos más de 35 años lejos de Forks – remarco con un tono de enojo combinado con tristeza – Ya en la antigua casa de Forks vivieron durante un tiempo mientras Robbie aprendía lo básico de ser neófito. Luego de investigar que estábamos en Alaska viajaron y así fue como Robbie se unió al clan Cullen –

– Cuando nos conto la historia, Carlisle era el ser más orgulloso que jamás haya sentido, era algo más que orgullo, era satisfacción – repuso Jasper – Podría jurar que se sintió como se sienten los abuelos al ver a sus hijos convertidos en padres – dijo sonriendo – Y Esme, bueno es Esme, a los cinco minutos se había convertido en la madre que Rob nunca tuvo y lo hizo sentir como a todos siempre nos ha hecho sentir. En casa. – menciono con el tono que usa un hijo para hablar con orgullo de su madre. Esto hizo que Bella recordara a su Anthony y las miles de veces que le había escuchado ese mismo tono de voz al referirse a ella misma.

– Vaya, al menos se puede decir que la bondad que Carlisle les ha ejemplificado todos estos años sirvió de algo– dijo Bella un poco conmocionada por la historia que la había hecho estremecerse.

Como poder enojarse con un ser tan perfecto como Edward cuando lo único que hizo es brindarle una segunda oportunidad al chico. Como poder enojarse con aquel ser con cara de ángel que la había deslumbrado desde el primer instante en que lo vio, aquel que le prometió estar junto a ella toda la vida. Como poder enojarse con aquel que la abandono de la manera más cruel, dejándola por segunda vez morirse en vida, arrancándole todas y cada una de las ilusiones de la vida. _Tonta Bella, mil veces tonta._ A pesar de lo que Alice o Jasper le dijeran, no podía evitar ese profundo sentimiento de odio hacia él. Jamás lo perdonaría. Nunca podría. Ya que ahora los sentimientos que en ella crecían, fríos y oscuros, eran los de un vampiro y no los de aquella tonta humana que alguna vez fue. La Bella humana, débil como era, al escuchar esta historia habría corrido a perdonarlo y decirle cuanto lo amaba y demás tonterías. Pero ella no era más humana, mucho menos tonta y por supuesto que ya no era débil. Su propio instinto le recordó que no podía bajar la guardia por una simple historia conmovedora. No enfrente de otras personas. Ya habría oportunidad para depurar el dolor, como lo hacía cada vez que escribía en su diario o en las cartas para su nieta… mientras tanto a disfrazar el dolor.

– Carlisle le dijo que era el llamado de la sangre – le dijo Jasper sacándola de sus profundos pensamientos – lo que lo había guiado hacia Robbie. Según nos explico el olor de la sangre que va pasando de generación en generación se va haciendo más marcado, en lugar de irse perdiendo como cualquiera pensaría – Siguió explicando Jasper

– Vaya eso no lo sabía, es raro ¿no? – exclamo Bella con un poco de asombro mientras que Alice lanzo una pequeña risita y Jasper le dijo

– Ja! Bella, si tan solo pudieras oler a Lizzy verías a lo que se refería Carlisle. Es tan increíble que su olor sea I-D-E-N-T-I-C-O al tuyo de cuando eras humana, además que son casi copias al carbón. El olor de Anthony era similar, no tan potente, pero eso no impidió que Edward no pudiera contenerse de atacarlo. Nunca lo había visto tan descontrolado, yo tuve que detenerlo y me costó trabajo. Creo que influyo que la sangre de Anthony estaba regada por todos lados. Hasta Carlisle, que es prácticamente inmune al olor de sangre, pudo distinguir el gran parecido. Ahora, no quiero imaginar…–

Bella se levanto del sillón y lentamente camino hacia la ventana. El vampiro rubio podía sentir claramente el enojo que envolvía a Bella, cuando ella hablo.

– Entonces Edward… conoció a Anthony – afirmo en el tono menos agrio que su voz pudo modular – Nunca me dijeron que hacían ustedes en Seattle cuando ocurrió el – dijo con el mismo tono.

– No… no estábamos en Seattle, Bella – contesto Jasper– nos estábamos dirigiendo a Shelton. Queríamos regresar a Washington a vivir, pero en Forks no era posible por todos los conocidos que aun habitan ahí. Investigamos y nos dimos cuenta que en Shelton no vive nadie que nos pueda reconocer. Así que decidimos mudarnos ahí – explico el vampiro rubio.

– Con que… Shelton – soltó Bella con visible enojo – El mismo lugar en donde mi nieta va a vivir ahora y con un 100 de probabilidades de encontrarse con Edward – dijo mientras clavaba una mirada de odio hacia Alice.

– Oh Bella lo siento – dijo rápidamente Alice – se que tenía que habértelo dicho, pero creí que iban a ser muchas emociones para ti y… – en ese momento la pequeña vampiro desenfoco los ojos – Mmmm Bella, Eli ya esperando tu llamada en el teléfono – le aclaro Alice.

– ¿Ya tan rápido es la hora? – Dijo Bella mirando su reloj – está bien, le marcare, pero no creas que esta plática se termina aquí Alice – le dijo lanzándole otra dura mirada.

Bella se dirigió hacia su cuarto. Su casa era grande para ella sola, como pensaba muy a menudo. Era hermosa con un leve toque campirano europeo. Había decidido instalarse en las afueras de Pisa, en la hermosa región toscana, pues era un lugar tranquilo y bastante cerca de Volterra, pues cada determinado tiempo tenía que ir a entregar reportes acerca de sus actividades realizadas ante ellos. Los Vulturis.

Mientras Bella hablaba con su nieta Alice y Jasper decidían el itinerario del viaje. Alice quería ir a Paris (Y por supuesto remodelar el guardarropa de Bella), Jasper quería ir a Grecia. Y así pasaron casi todo el día, arreglando maletas y ultimando detalles. Un día entero había pasado desde aquella platica en la que Bella se enojo muchísimo.

– Bella ¿puedo pasar? – Le dijo Alice con cierto tono de duda – ¿Sigues enojada conmigo Bells? – le pregunto.

– No sabría definirte lo que siento Alice, no es enojo pero definitivamente no me haces feliz en estos momentos – le contesto Bella con un tono tranquilo.

– Oh Bella– replico Alice con cierta tristeza – ¿Por qué has estado encerrada todo el día? ¿Ya arreglaste tus cosas? Jazz y yo estamos listos para cuando quieras partir – le contesto la pequeña vampiro mientras con unos ligeros saltos se dirigió a la cama a sentarse grácilmente.

– Estuve redactando mi reporte Al – le contesto Bella mientras sellaba un sobre tamaño carta.

– Entonces es por eso que me bloqueabas ¿no?, por un momento me asuste al ver tu futuro en blanco – le dijo Alice haciendo un puchero

– Así es, sabes que esto – señalo el reporte – es confidencial. Aunque la verdad he estado pensando en bloquearte más seguido ehh? Me resulta mas cómodo– decía Bella mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa.

– Eres mala! – le contesto Alice haciéndose a la ofendida, mientras Jasper reía con ganas desde su habitación.

De pronto y sin que Bella se diera cuenta Alice desenfoco los ojos. Señal de que estaba teniendo una visión. Cuando Bella volteo para ver su rostro, Alice tenia las cejas muy juntas y un semblante demasiado serio para ella.

– Oh Vamos Alice! – Rió Bella – sabes que estoy jugando ¿no? No tienes porque… –

– Bella! Rápido préstame tu teléfono – Le corto con apuro.

– Si Alice, sabes que no tienes que preguntar. ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto Bella con algo de duda en el mismo instante que Jasper entraba a la habitación también con preocupación en la cara.

– ¿Qué sucede Al? – Le pregunto este, pero la pequeña vampiro no contesto y por el contrario se dirigió rápidamente hacia el teléfono y marco con desesperación un número. Todo esto a velocidad vampírica. El teléfono dio varios timbrazos hasta que del otro lado de la línea alguien contesto.

– ¿Si, diga? – Dijo la voz que hizo que Bella se quedara congelada, incapaz de mover un solo musculo. Estuvo segura de que si su corazón hubiera estado latiendo, al escucharlo hubiera parado en ese mismo instante por segunda vez.

– ¡Edward! – Contesto Alice con apuro – dime por favor que estas con Robbie–

– ¡Alice! – Exclamo el vampiro del otro lado de la línea – ¿Qué demonios?... ¿En donde están Alice? Pero que es lo que se han creído ustedes dos, les exijo explicaciones y lo único que hacen es huir…–

– Cállate Edward– le contesto Alice con enojo – ¿Estas con Robbie? ¡Es urgente! – dijo casi gritando

– No, yo no estoy con él. El empezó el colegio hoy y yo no fui porque aun no decido si matricularme o no. Yo vine de cacería ¿Qué pasa Alice? ¿Viste algo? – le pregunto Edward muy preocupado

– Edward, ¡el va a atacar a… una persona del colegio! No puedo creer que lo hayas dejado ir solo – le soltó Alice

– ¿Cuánto tiempo? – pregunto Edward con una sombra profunda en su voz.

– Unos 5 minutos, tal vez menos – le contesto la pequeña vampiro con voz de ultratumba.

– Le marcare a Emmett y a Rose, ellos si están en el colegio – dijo Edward con un tono de esperanza en su voz

– Eso es genial, voy a colgar para que le marques inmediatamente– dijo Alice

– ¡No! Alice. Por favor dime donde están. Regresen a la casa. De verdad esto no es lo mismo sin ustedes – le dijo Edward con un tono de tristeza

– No hay tiempo. Date prisa Edward, _por favor_ – dijo Alice con un tono casi suplicante al mismo tiempo que colgaba y fijaba los ojos en Bella con una expresión indescifrable. En ese momento Bella supo que la persona que estaba a punto de ser atacada por Robbie no era un desconocido ni mucho menos. Era su nieta. El terror inundo todo el cuerpo de Bella, como hacía mucho tiempo no le sucedía.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

IMPORTANTE!! XFA XFA LEAN:

HOLAAAAA HOLAAAA A TODOOOOS!! AQUI ESTA UN NUEVO CAPITULO

Y SI YA SE QUE ME MERESCO UN BUUUUU POR TANTO TIEMPO DE ESPERA. ASI

QUE ACEPTO TODO LO QUE TENGAN QUE DECIRMEEEE AL RESPECTO UU.

ES QUE LA VERDAD LEER EL NUEVO LIBRO COMO QUE ME DESCUADRO MUCHAS COSAAAS QUE TENIA PLANEADAS EN

LA HISTORIA Y ME DIOO MIL Y UN MAS IDEAS Y AHORA S NO C QUE HACEEEER!!

POR ESO LES PREGUNTO ¿LES GUSTARIA QUE METIERA SPOILERS EN LA HISTORIA?

PORFA DEJENME SUS REVIEWS DICIENDOME SI QUIEREN O NO SPOILERS... NO SERIAN MUCHOS Y LA HISTORIA NO SE BASARIA EN

EL 4TO LIBRO PERO SI DATITOS MUUUY REVELADORES QUE PODRIAN ARRUINARLES SU LECTURA Y CREAAANME QUE ES LO

QUE MENOS QUIEROOO uu! JEJEJE BUENOOO XFA NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS PARA QUE YO PUEDA SEGUIR ESTRUCTURANDO

LA HISTORIA LO ANTES POSIBLEEE!!

UN BESOO A TODOS Y ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEEEN!

SALUDITOS

zHITA


	5. DONES

DONES

Comenzó a correr mucho antes de colgar con Emmett. Correr, para la tenia un gran significado ya que cuando Edward Cullen corría por el bosque se sentía el ser más libre en el mundo además de que era uno de los pocos momentos en el que su mente, dotada de un gran don, podía descansar. Pero sobre todo era EL momento en el que dejaba de sentir aquel dolor que se había colocado sobre su frio y estático corazón.

Sin embargo al correr esta vez fue diferente. Se sentía ansioso y confundido por todo lo que acaba de suceder, la llamada de Alice había sido… inquietante.

– _Eso quiere decir que la pequeña demonio sigue pendiente de nosotros – _Pensó Edward con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro, mientras hacia una nota mental _– "Averiguar donde están esos dos y traerlos arrastrados de vuelta" – _suspiro_– Esme me lo va a agradecer– _y no podía dejar de pensar en su madre que casi todos los días sollozaba pensando en sus dos hijos escapistas, mientras le remordía la conciencia, pues él era el que más veces había huido de la casa sin la menor explicación.

Ahora estaba seguro de que Esme había sufrido mucho más en esas ocasiones por tres cosas:

Para ella, Edward había sido su primer hijo y por lo tanto era su "consentido", pues era al que más cariño demostraba. Siempre que salía el tema, Alice era la primera en reclamarle el querer monopolizar el amor de su madre… cuando la mayoría de las veces sucedía al contrario. Esme siempre se defendía diciéndoles que cada uno de ellos, Rose, Emmett, Alice y Jasper se tenían el uno al otro como parejas y que Edward era el que más cariño necesitaba. Sin embargo, cuando el amor llego a su vida, Esme seguía comportándose de la misma forma.

El amor de pareja…este era otro tema por el que Esme había sufrido mucho tiempo por su amado hijo. Primero por su soledad de tantos años. Y cuando por fin el conoció el amor, ella fue la única en sentir verdadera alegría. Pero cuando él había renunciado a ese amor de una forma muy abrupta y sin dar explicaciones a nadie, fue la que mas sufrió… casi como el _– No. Nadie sufrió como yo he sufrido– _pensó.

Esme no podía entenderlo, él era el ser más feliz del universo y de pronto… huyo. Eso fue sin duda para su madre un gran dolor, pero esta vez fue doble. No tan solo sufría por él, sino también por ella…. Edward suspiro mirando al cielo. _Mi hermoso ángel, pensar en ti me duele tanto como el primer día. _

Lo último que hizo que Edward realmente supiera cuánto daño le había causado a su madre y a su familia fue cuando había regresado a casa. Esme se sentía tan feliz que en su mente no se encontraba ningún recuerdo de aquel sufrimiento. La gran capacidad de amar de Esme hacia posible perdonarlo, aun sin exigir ninguna explicación a cambio. ¡Cuanto tenía que aprender de ella!

Pero había una persona a la que le debía… todo. Carlisle. Y por supuesto que a él si le debía una explicación. Y por supuesto que se la dio. Carlisle era el único de su familia que sabía los verdaderos motivos de su raro comportamiento. Y aunque no estaba del todo de acuerdo con él, agradeció la gran confianza que aun seguía entre ellos. Pero esto no impidió que Carlisle, a través de sus pensamientos, le hiciera ver a Edward todo lo que había sucedido en su ausencia. Y con ello la interminable tristeza de Esme y la suya propia.

Traer a la memoria los recuerdos de Carlisle y de todos los demás le remordía su muerto corazón, porque a pesar de todo su madre lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos y en vez de algún reproche o regaño le había dado un _Gracias hijo por hacerme feliz_, no tan solo por regresar a casa, sino por darle un hijo mas.

Esos pensamientos invadían a Edward cuando se dio cuenta que había llegado a su Volvo plateado. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la mansión Cullen para enterarse de una vez por todas lo que había sucedido con Rob.

– Ese chico causa más problemas que Alice y Emmett juntos – resoplo Edward con enfado.

Cuando se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de la casa supo enseguida que algo no se encontraba bien. Un silencio absoluto reinaba a los alrededores, cuando por lo general a esa distancia era capaz de oír desde los suaves pensamientos de Esme, hasta los más rudos de Emmet. Y cuando entro en la casa no podía creer los que estaba ocurriendo:

Robert se encontraba siendo detenido a la fuerza por Emmet y Esme, mientras que Rose estaba encima de la mesa simulando hacer ejercicios aeróbicos, al mismo tiempo que tomaba unas tijeras y cortaba parte de su hermosa cabellera. Era una escena irreal en la que Rose se encontraba como en una especie de trance.

Pero lo que más desconcertó a Edward es que en efecto, no podía escuchar los pensamientos de nadie.

– ¿Qué esta pasado aquí? – pregunto Edward con un tono de enfado en la voz.

– Hermano – contesto Emmet – que bueno que llegas… por que este escuincle – decía mientras forcejeaban – acaba de descubrir que si posee dones y se está pegando la divertida de su vida con nosotros.

Edward no salía de su asombro al escuchar la explicación

– ¿Pero…que sucedió? ¿Dones? – pregunto

– Es asombroso – esta vez fue Carlisle el que contesto visiblemente maravillado– al parecer Robert tiene la capacidad de controlar a las personas, las hipnotiza o algo por el estilo, aun no defino bien como funciona.

– Pero… no puedo leer sus pensamientos, de nadie_–_ dijo Edward con tono de preocupación

– Vaya es asombroso parece ser que su poder es mental pero amplificado – siguió – ósea que puede manipular la voluntad de las personas pero además… ¿puede bloquear las mentes también?

– Ey! yo no estoy bloqueando a nadie – contesto el chico indignado mientras seguía forcejeando con Emmet – ni mucho menos manipulando… solamente tuve el deseo de que ningún de ustedes pensara en el… err.. accidente que tuve y así Edward no pudiera… verlo – dijo con un tono de profunda vergüenza – y luego desee que Rose tuviera el peor y más embarazoso momento de su vida y enseguida se puso a hacer el baile extraño y tomo las tijeras.

– ¿Puedes pararlo? – pregunto Emmet – Rose va a estar insoportable toda la semana y el que sale perdiendo soy yo, mocoso! _–_

– No puedo, no sé cómo – contesto apenado – estoy pensando con todas mis fuerzas en que pare, pero no sucede nada.

– Mmmm, a lo mejor es porque cuando lo deseaste estabas muy enojado – dijo Emmet

– O no, puede ser que cuando lo deseaste, de verdad tenias muchas ganas de que sucediera _– _le dijo Esme – y ahorita no tienes tantos deseos de que Rose de verdad pare y de que Edward escuche nuestros pensamientos

– Wow, esto es asombroso – repitió por tercera vez Carlisle – sin duda Edward, la sangre de los Masen debió de ser muy poderosa, con todos esos dones.

Edward lanzo una sonora carcajada, mientras Rob y Emmet lo veían incrédulo ( y Rose continuaba con su raro baile). Emmet soltó a Rob lentamente mientras murmuraba – Locos… los Masen están locos… –

– Vayaaaa!, tenía mucho que no me sentía así, tan… silencioso. Sin el molesto zumbido de las voces en la cabeza – dijo en respuesta Edward – sin embargo… ya había escuchado de alguien con un don parecido mientras estuve en Italia. Louis, un compañero de una misión me hablo de ello. Se trata de una de las joyas de la colección de Aro – dijo Edward con un tono de desprecio en la voz pero continúo.

– Resulta que este vampiro es capaz de bloquear cada uno de los otros poderes, pero siempre y cuando sean mentales. Es decir es imposible para Aro, Alec o Jane ejercer su poder sobre él. También , por lo que me conto, es capaz de proteger de la misma forma a todo aquel que él decida y también es capaz de revertirlo– continuo – Lo más misterioso del asunto es que aunque todos saben de él y de su poder nadie es capaz de tener un recuerdo solido de él. Nadie recuerda su apariencia, ni su nombre, ni han tenido contacto con él. Su poder es tan impresionante que ni siquiera se dan cuenta cuando lo están ejerciendo, hasta que, el atacante no puede tocar mentalmente a los demás. Lo llaman El Escudo. –

– ¿Cómo que no lo recuerdan? – pregunto Carlisle quien, como los demás se mantenía interesado en el relato.

– Si, mira por ejemplo, Louis y otro compañero, estuvieron presentes en una de las misiones en las que participo El Escudo junto con Aro, sin embargo, por más que trataba de acordarse de su apariencia no lo lograba. Ellos sabían que había estado ahí con ellos, pero en el momento en el que yo leía su mente ellos no podían enfocar la imagen de este vampiro. Lo que si recordaban era otro vampiro relativamente joven, convertido hace 30 años, Jonatan – siguió contando Edward – cuando investigue con otras personas acerca de esto, resulto que Jonatan siempre estuvo presente en la misiones en las que El Escudo estuvo presente. Al finalizar las misiones, todos los participantes eran reunidos y el ultimo recuerdo solido que tenían era eso… estar reunidos. De ahí en fuera tenían idea de las misiones, sabían que había ocurrido… pero en su mente no tenían imágenes solidas que yo pudiera ver –

– ¡Les borraban la memoria! – grito Rob exaltado de pronto

– ¿Memoria?, vaya parece que los Vulturis al fin tienen su tropa de ensueño ¿no?, empezando por ti – dijo Emmet a Edward y murmuro de nuevo – Locos….

– Lo mío con ellos es… temporal, ni siquiera me considero un Vulturis como tal – le contesto Edward de mala gana – Y si… a esa conclusión llegamos. Que Jonatán debe tener una habilidad especial para borrar la memoria, pero selectivamente. Es decir, ellos recordaban la misión, todo lo que realizaron ellos, pero en los momentos en los que El Escudo actuaba, esos recuerdos eran los que faltaban. Además que específicamente hablando… no les borraba en si la memoria, sino las imágenes de su mente. De esto, obviamente, solo yo pude darme cuenta por mi don y tal vez Aro.

– Entonces los Vulturis encontraron un escudo y un manipulador de recuerdos– dijo Carlisle recopilando– sumado a su vasta colección de dones.

– ¿Pero porque lo esconden? – Pregunto Emmett – Es decir, tú conoces a Aro, y mantener un don como ese escondido no parece ser su forma de actuar, con lo que le encanta fanfarronear cuando tiene nuevas adquisiciones.

– A lo mejor El escudo se encuentra en peligro de algo y por eso lo mantienen en secreto – concluyo Esme, quien como todos se encontraba atenta a la platica

– O más bien… de alguien – dijo Rob

– Si, a esa conclusión también llegamos Louis y yo… – dijo Edward – Estoy seguro que después de tantos años, Aro y Yo no debemos ser ya los únicos leedores de mentes, y por lo tanto para los que tenemos ese don, El Escudo supone una amenaza, si es verdad que bloquea su mente y la de los demás. Es por eso que me llamo tanto la atención y desde entonces en cualquier oportunidad que tengo, intento averiguar más cosas. Me pregunto qué tanto podrá bloquear mi don.

– ¿Crees que tampoco serias capaz de leer su mente? – le pregunto Carlisle.

– Pues según los rumores, Aro no pudo, por lo que supongo que yo tampoco podría– contesto

– Mmmm es casi como te sucedía con Bella – dijo Emmet como quien comente el clima, sin embargo todos sintieron la tensión en el ambiente y también la pudieron observar en el rostro de Edward. Esme le lanzo una mirada de reprobación a Emmet.

– Si… – contesto Edward aun con el mismo rostro sin emoción – es como me sucedía con ella.

– Ahí está de nuevo la famosa Bella… – dijo Rob – Me gustaría que alguien me contara algo acerca de ella… ¿Es vampira ? – le pregunto a Edward pero cuando volteo a verlo era demasiado tarde… el ya se encontraba a mitad de las escaleras dirigiéndose a su cuarto de donde no saldría en varios días… como sucedía cada vez que alguien en la casa mencionada aquel nombre.

– Arregla lo que hiciste con Rose, Robert – dijo Edward cuando se encontraba en el ultimo escalón y con un suspiro muy bajo aunque sabía que Rob sería perfectamente capaz de escucharlo le contesto – Era humana…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

SOLO PUEDO DECIR...

MIL DISCULPAS X EL ABANDONO

Y LES PROMETO QUE AUNQUE SEA LENTO

TERMINARE EL FIC!

ES PROMESA.


End file.
